Against it All
by AlicexWonderland
Summary: Against his better judgement, Edward leaves to go hunting. While he's gone the Volturi kidnap Bella and turn her, erasing her human memories. 500 years later, everyone from her past pays a visit. But what the Volturi wants erased stays erases, right?
1. A Kidnapping

CHAPTER ONE- My Heart

Disclaimer - I own nothing. I'm a hobo. Wanderer. Food. Need Foooood!. Die. of. Hunger. Hey will this become more popular if I die?... (Kills self) Ghost Ali - You like it yet?!

EDWARDS POV -- "How long are you going to be gone?" Bella asked. "Not long love, I only need a quick hunt." I replied. Everyone in the family needed to hunt. The black eyes are creepy, even for a vampire.

"I could stay-", thinking Bella might get lonely. "No." She cut me off "Your black eyes are creepy." Huh, and I thought I was the mind reader. Bella always did that to me. I couldn't live without her. She was my everything.

"I'll be back. Rose will watch you till then." Rose already hunted; she had to get out of house yesterday because Alice was on one of her shopping rampages.

She raised her eyebrows in disbelief. Even though I can't hear her thoughts, I know she would be probably be saying "Errrrr what?" (A/N I had to do it! Go check out James Truth on Youtube!) I chuckled at he expression. "It'll be fine, love." I pulled her into my arms and kissed her forehead and whispered. "I thought I lost you once, I won't let that happen for real."

Then I kissed her soft lips with more passion then I should, being so hungry. I pulled away and stared at her face before I would have to jump out her window. She blushed and I chuckled, jumping out of her window. "I hate when you do that!" I heard her scream from her bedroom. I followed the scent of my family until I was close enough so that I could start to hunt.

I stood very still. In any humans' or animals' eyes I be another tree or a sculpture. I waited for my pray to come into view. A Mountain Lion, it was a pretty good size. I was about to pounce when I heard Alice scream. She scared away my pray. I could still catch it but if Alice screamed while she was hunting, it couldn't be good. I tuned into her thoughts while I raced towards her.

When I got there, Alice looked stunned and kept saying over and over in her head, "Oh, god!" A few seconds later my family came and Jasper grabbed Alice and shock her lightly. "ALICE!" he said with concern. "What's wrong?!" "Be-Be-Bellllll-a" She stuttered out. BELLA! I watched her mind replayed the vision.

A vampire in a black robe was holding Bella, the Volturi! We never saw them coming! She was straining to push against Felix and screaming but no sound came out. Aro stepped forward and said, "Don't fret dearest Isabella." she screamed "It's Bella!" but still nothing came out. But vampires are good at reading lips. "My mistake, Bella." She started screaming again and bawling her eyes out. "Oh, no need to tire yourself out, Sophie." Aro said pointing to a red head to his left. "Sophie can mute people." She stopped screaming and still pushed against Felix. "Drew, do it." "Do what?" He stepped forward and walked towards my Bella. Felix grabbed her delicate face, still holding her and made her look at the one walking towards her. His eyes were not red or topaz but white, black, and gray. Very strange, I thought. He looked like he was focusing on her eyes and she tried to look away. It looked like all that was doing was giving her a bruise. The man was staring at her until he bit down on her neck.

She screamed and tried to claw him away but it did nothing. He was continuing to stand there over her.

And the vision cut off.

Is she dead? No, she can't be dead! "It's too late!" Alice wailed. No. No. No. No. No! I can't loose her! I can't! No! A huge pressure was added to my chest as I ran towards Bella's house. She wasn't there. I searched around her house and found nothing. I can't lose her. I love her. My life. My love. My whole reason for being. What do they want with her? We did nothing! How could Alice not see this?! I searched for the volturi's scent and Bella's; I followed a trail in the woods. I followed the scent to a fire that smelt of burning flesh with heavy dark clouds around it.

No, Bella! I'll never see her blush again, or obsess over a book. I'll never smell her scent. Look into her deep brown eyes, feel her soft touch, feel whole. They killed her. She was my innocent, kind, caring, sweet Bella, and they took her life away. I fell to my knees and dry sobbed hard. I grabbed the hole in my chest that I knew was the place Bella had. I stayed there. After my family came to get me. After a year. The last place my heart ever was.

BELLAS POV --

Ugh, bored, so bored... Like, have Emmett pull a prank on you, just so you can have an excuse to try to find ways to kill a vampire for something to do. Trust me I was considering it...

Alice, Carlisle, Jasper, Esme, Emmett and Edward needed to hunt. Rose was supposed to watch me, but I insisted that I didn't need babysitting and she gladly left. I am so bored without Edward.

I glanced at my ring finger and stared at my wedding ring. Thinking of him just made the rock on my hand heavier. He proposed the second I realized I wasn't dreaming. He was real, there, and actually loved me. I could never hold anything against him because he means so much to me, just thinking of telling him he hurt me put a dagger in my heart because I know it would hurt him. He loved me, as much as I love him. Which I think is impossible, but true. How can he love someone like me?

I grabbed "The World, My Butt and Other BIG Round Things" I read it whenever I felt down on my appearance. It was all about body image and healthy relationships. I loved the book and recommend it to any girl, but it had its moments like the make out sessions in Virginia's room with Froggy. Yes, a kid named Froggy.

I was reading the book and some time during the middle of the book, I started dreaming. I was in the forest and running in circles crying "EDWARD?" Every now and then a pair of red eyes jumped out of the forest and ran to me. I started to run but a vampire was too fast. I started to cry in the vampires arms when the put their mouth to my ear and muttered "It's okay. Don't cry. It'll be over soon." He turned me over in his arms but I couldn't see his face because my face was pushed against his chest by his hand.

I woke up crying and found cold arms around me. Good Edwards back! I snuggled into his chest when I noticed I was being carried. Where was he taking me? "Edward? Where are we going?" I questioned. His house maybe, I thought.

"I'm not Edward, and we are going home." A person definitely not a Cullen answered. I panicked and struggled in his arms trying to break free. "Edward!" I screamed but nothing came out. I screamed again but no sound exited my mouth. Now I was totally flipping out. My kidnapper locked eyes with me. Red eyes. Terrifying red eyes! Felix?

He carried me into a circle of black robes. The Volturi! I struggled even more and tried to scream. Still nothing came out. I started to cry again but I didn't make any sobbing sound. Aro stepped forward "Don't fret dearest Isabella." I screamed, or at least tried to, "It's Bella!" but nothing came out. They still read my lips, though. "My mistake, Bella."

I started screaming again and bawling my eyes out. I needed to get to Edward. "Oh, don't tire yourself out, Sophie." he said pointing to a red head to his left. "Sophie can mute people." I stopped screaming and still pushed against Felix. "Drew, do it." Do what, I thought. He stepped forward and walked towards me.

Felix grabbed my face, still holding me and made me look at the one walking towards me. His eyes were not red or topaz but white, black, and gray. Edward didn't tell me vampires' eyes could do that. He looked like he was focusing on my eyes so I tried to look away. What ever his power was it probably wasn't good. I tried to move my head but all that did was bruise me.

I tried to look away from his eyes but I couldn't.

So... Strange... Edward...? Help... Me.

I thought as I got lost in his eyes and lost sight. I felt a sharp pain in my neck and screamed. I clawed at whatever it was but it stayed in my neck and I felt...controlled. I mute screamed until the darkness offered me an escape.


	2. To Kidnap

**Chapter 2 - My Heart Felix POV**

**DISCLAIMER!! - I dont own twilight. Yelling at lawyers THERE I SAID IT!! HAPPY?! **

**FELIX POV!**

More Vampire Hunting?Well I guess it was the only way to get around the small one in the Cullen clan, a snap descion. Alex? Alexis? Alison? Ali? Alexandria? Ugh this is going to bug me!

Vampire hunts is were we go out and search for humans to make nice traditions to our family. Forcefully making them if we have we to with Drew. He can hypnotize to make them forget their past and become loyal to us when someone is bitten by him or with his eyes. You can tell a person is hypnotized by a silver circle in their eye.

Unfortunately it can break if something huge from their past comes back but with practice from Drew your under his spell for good. Then your a vampire but always have a silver outline in your eyes that disappears once his work is broken.

"FELIX WERE GOING!!" Sophie sang. She was a really up beat person always so happy.

It got on my nerves.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I groaned and followed the guard out to Forks.

Sophie was our newest arrival. She can mute a person and cut off anyones scent, but Aro kept the scent a secret only I, her, and of course, Aro know about that little trait. That all came in handy.

We had one of our guard check every house looking for talent and found nothing. I was pretty much just following in a daze. I didn't care. Why should I? We were crowed enough in that place we didn't need more. Actually I dont care as long as they leave me alone.

We were about to finish when We reached our last house. I smelled something I hadnt in a while...Bella?

My thoughts turned focused as soon as I recognized her. I actually cracked a smile. I fell in love with her the second I saw her in Italy. Her brown hair, her deep brown eyes.

Aro was about to pass the house.

"What about this one?" I blurted out Aro caught on.

"Bella? Well she is Edward's mate. Nothing we can do." I growled at Edward's name

"But! If you we were to...I dont know make it look like we killed her because she is still human and then...Have Drew?..." Was it really so obvious I loved her?

I smiled and thought if Drew making her one of us. I could make her love me! or at least forget HIM.

"Why dont you do the honors?" said Aro pushing me forward towards the house. I took a death breath of unneeded air and ran at vampire speed to her window. I slowly climbed in and saw her on the bed.

Bella was lying on her back with a book lying open on her chest. She obviously fell asleep reading. I grinned as I stepped towards her and gathered her in my arms. She was muttering something even a vampire couldn't understand but I swear I heard. "Edward!?" and "RED EYES!"

She snuggled into my chest. I guess the movement finally woke her. "Edward? Where are we going?" she questioned. I mentally growled at the name of that beast. I heard their story. How could he ever let anything happen to my Bella? **(A/N - Oh yes I did!)** And then leave her and have her at the feet of a sadistic vampire.

"I'm not Edward" I sneered at his name but I dont think she noticed "And home."

She panic and struggled in my arms trying to break free. Very stupid considering she knows about us. There was no way she could escape my grasp.

"EDWARD!!" she screamed but nothing came out. She screamed again but no sound exited her mouth. Good, Sophie is doing her work. She was pushing harder and kicking and silent screaming. She looked at my face and I locked eyes with her. Her beautiful brown eyes were filled with fear as she looked into my red ones.

I carried her into a circle of black robes. She struggled even more and tried to scream. Fighter isn't she? Still nothing came out. Bella started to cry again but she didn't make any sobbing sound. Aro stepped forward

"Dont fret dearest Isabella."

She silent screamed "IT"S BELLA!!" but still nothing came out. They still read her lips. "Of course, Bella." she started screaming again and bawling her brown eyes out.

"Oh don't tire yourself out. Sophie." he said pointing to Sophie on his left. "can mute people." And cut off scent. I added in my mind.

She stopped screaming and still pushed against me.

"Drew, do it." He stepped forward and walked towards me. I grabbed her face, still holding her in place and made her look at the one walking towards her. His eyes were not red or topaz but white, black, and gray. That was the color they turned when he started to hypnotize, yes hypnotize is what we guess is the only real thing to call it. He looked like he was focusing on her eyes so I had to look away so I didn't also fall for his spell.

She tried to move her head but all that did was bruise her. I wish that she had enough sense not to fight it. All that did was make me hurt her. After a few minutes Bella didn't start to get that silver line in her eyes. So we went with plan B. Drew stepped forward and bit into her neck. She silent screamed and Drew stayed in place after a few seconds Bella started to actually scream but it wasn't very loud. It was if Bella had a volume remote and turned the volume up slightly on Bella.

Drew didn't move from her neck. Sophie was having a spaz attack and was about to attack Bella. Why wasn't she doing her job? Drew removed himself from Bella and went back to his place in line. Bella was still screaming in pain as the transformation went on.

"Sophie." Aro nodded to her. Sophie stared daggers at Bella as she squinted her face in frustration and balled her fist. Bellas scent started to fade but it was still there. Sophie growled in she had veins to pop we all be covered in blood. Sophie rubbed her temples and Bellas scent disappeared a little more.

" I cant do it!" She finial admitted and relaxed.

"It's okay young one. She frustrates us all." Aro comforted. "If what I think is correct. Bellas power is to block any powers. Before it was just with her mind, anything to do with her body was okay, like little Alice could see her future and that one...Jasper can control her emotions, and you could control her scent, and control her volume. As you can see that is wearing off as the process goes on." Aro explained "If what I think is correct Alice can no longer see Bella or us. We must lay out a fire and put on of our prays in it in order to throw off the Cullens, and Sophie." he patted her shoulder as she scrunched up in focus.

"Will need to work harder. Felix. Take dear Bella home with Sophie before she is to far vampire to hide her scent. Dear one." He said to Sophie. " Try as hard as you can to cover Bella the second you get on the private plane you can relax and give Bella her scent and sound back."

Sophie concentrate harder and Bella's sound and scent disappeared. This was all to easy. Bellas weak thrashing was easily tuned out. I didn't notice she was clawing at her neck so there was now a puddle of blood at my feet. I shifted her over to my left arm in a hurry and held her hands together so she couldn't hurt herself anymore.

I look at her in pain. I hated seeing Bella like this. I cringed as Sophia accidently let a scream slide. I stared into Belles face with concern.

I'll do better than Him. I'll never leave her. Never let anything hurt her. Never leave her to die. All like he did.

I stepped onto our private plane and the closed the door behind me. Sophie relaxed and Bella started screaming and her scent came back. Sophie went to the front of the plane for take off and I sat Bella down and waited for everyone else to come if a few seconds.

There was nothing he could do now.

**A/N - OKAY! Stick with me it gets happier after a while! You have nooooo idea how much I hate to write Felix taking Bella! REVIEW!! Also, just so you know, I will try to post a chapter a day! More if your nice I already have the first 9 chapters done.**


	3. The C's

**A/N HI!!!! It's me!.....Ali....Anywho!!! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer - Me - Edward? **

**E - What? **

**Me - Do I own any of you? **

**E - We have had this talk before! **

**Me - Can I at least own you? **

**E - No **

**Me - plez? **

**E - How long has it been since you've had chocolate? **

**Me - ..... **

**E - Oh no. Someone gave her sugar. Give it! **

**Me - NO!!!! MINE I CAN ACTALLY SAY THIS CHOCOLATE MINE! **

**Chocolate company - No it isnt.**

**Me – DANG!!!!!**

**Bella's POV**

"FELIX!!!!" I shouted a inch from his head. I had came into the room to tell him dinner was about to come and he was still in the library. He has been spacing out alot lately ever since the vampire/werewolf meeting was mentioned.

Every Vampire and Werewolf must come to Italy for a meeting about rules and getting along blah blah blah blah blah! Felix had to plan it all but he wasnt very good at planning events but stragetys. He still tried but I ended up begging him to let me do it so we dont end up with war of the worlds.

"Sorry, Bells." He apologized and kissed me then lifted himself from his favorite cushiony chair and pulled an arm around my waist as we made it to the front room. Ever since my change we had sorta been a thing. I never remembered anything from my past and he was always there to sooth me. after about 200 years we finally tied the knot.

We opened the big doors to the front room where the slaughter will take place. Inside was filled with Humans that came for the 'free tour' of the castle. Poor people, they had no idea what they signed up for. Jane was giving me a death glare as soon as she saw felix and I, I bowed down my head, slightly scared. She hated me cause her power doesnt work on me, or any of their powers for that matter. Apperently, accourding to the others, Jane is sweet... In small doses... If she can control you. Which she cant with me.

My powers were that I could block any power at all, i couldnt help it, and that human blood repulsed me, and being here so long didnt make me looked papered and eyes film I still look normal. Felix was always awed by the fact i had so many powers and as a newborn i was so in control over humans. Really i'm not that special, i just have a strong immunity and will power and a weird taste in "food".

The people in the room saw us walk in and all of the guard bowed their heads while all the tourist took pictures. Felix and I walked to his throne and he sat down while I stood by his side in my long white dress with black blazer. About a hundred and 60 years ago Felix over threw Aro by killing him as soon as the thought to kill him popped in his head. Being the one who was with Aro the longest and the one who killed him Felix became the head and me head mate.

"Bella?" Felix said then added at a volume only vampires could hear. "I know you dont like this part. How about you go and work on the meeting." Oh no here he goes again i could see it in his eyes. Felix hated that I was doing all his work and made every attempt to let him do it. He was thick-headed wanted me to be pampered but I really wasnt into that. I rather help out and feel like I am actually helping then be lazy and making myself a bother.

"You know Bella." He started "I could - " I cut him off

"We have been through this." I said leaned my face to his. "I do the work you cant do. You do the work I cant do." He chuckled and I felt his cold breath on my face

"I'm going to lose this fight every time arent I?" he asked

"No, a fight means two sides. I'm right your wrong." I said jokingly. He grabbed my chin and kissed me and held me there till i pulled a little and made my way to the study to the left of the front room and I could still hear Felix in his "Oh come in here and we will, ummmmm, tour thats right tour!" speech. I tried to tune it out as best I can but ended up running at human speed – the slowest freakin speed by the way- as I heard the end of the speech usually around that part the screams start. I ran right into the study and closed the door behind me. This was the only sound proof room in the castle and god was I greatfull for it.

I started for the red bookcase. Every vampire that has been created and recorded was noted and put in large brown leather books in althbetical order. All the werewolfs were on the black bookcase. I had to take care of them. I was the only one who could handly them because I really didnt see them as monsters like the rest. Actually some of my bestfriends were werewolfs but I dont see them often cause.....you know..... I started where i left off on the double checking at the C's. I called every house, yes we use phones after some begging from Demetri to please use a phone instead of him because he cant get everyone in time.

Cullens........Sound familiar.....

I dialed the number and I dont even think it rang when a perk voice answered the phone. "HI! I'm Alice! Yes we will be there." Right.....this family was the one with the phyic. "Ummmm, I'm Isabella" I always used my full name with buisness. "okay in two weeks report to Italy and prepare to stay for a 2 weeks to a month." I said a little stunned about how she knew. "Yup! Sure!!!" she chirped. I looked over their file to look for any complications and saw they are veggies like me

"Oh! You dont eat humans?" I questioned.

I needed to meet these people....Vampires....depends how you veiw it.

"Nope." Alice said a little smuggly.

"Great! You can hunt with me once a week. I dont know how the rest can do that to people." I said in a 'OMG YAY!' sorta voice. She seemed to get perker if that was possible as she went into a full on rant about it. After about 10 min I laughed at how long and fast she could talk, suprising fast... even for a vampire.

"Okay, okay I have to go I'll see you in two weeks. Oh how many rooms do you need? 4 right?" I asked

"YUP!" she responded. I heard someone in the backround.

"Who ever it is Alice stop being so perky it is driving me nuts!" Said a monotoned voice.

"Ignore him." Alice went on. "Edward just a grouch. Lost his mate...to well you about 500 years ago."

"Oh I'm so so sorry!" I said on behalf of my family. "I wasnt in the group at the time i was actually joined the same year."

"OKAY WELL SEE YOU THE NEXT NEXT MONDAY!!!!" She squealed. The hyper one she is.

"Bye." I said before I hung up. I think I'm going to like this Cullen family.

**A/N - YES I DID IT! I made Felix and Bella married! Dont worry me total ExB! What happens next? Keep watching to find out! THANKS AGAIN FOR COMMENTS!!! I will update again if i get atleast ONE MORE COMMENT!!!!! Luv your own little human Alice Alison! No Flame I promise ExB all the way.**


	4. Lifeless

****

**A/N - No reviews? at all?!?! I mean seriously is it that bad cause i've got other stories I could be working on! It is like 1am I write my best at night!**

** Disclaimer - I dont own twilight. Now let me go into my little depression over that fact. **

**CHAPTER 4 - Lifeless Epov**

** BACK IN 2009**

-------

I haven't moved from this spot since I found my one true love burning with wood, not even to hunt, Exactly one year, 163 days, 7 hours, 34 mintues and 12 seconds ago. 14, 15, 16, 17...That is all I've done all this time count and greive. The search party was a poor one at that. No one came across anywhere near here. Ever now and then my family would come to beg I at lest say something but what was the point? I was nothing with out her.

PRESENT - 500 years since

----

I had come back to the spot Bella had layed 500 years ago as she became ash. We returned to Forks from Canada, against my wishes, last year but in this time Forks was the only place other than Alaska that was rainning non-stop.

When she first died I didnt move from this spot until a year when we moved to Alaska. My family couldnt take the rumors. Everyone thought I killed her. Their thought made me want to strangle them all, which brought me here alot because this spot was far away from anyones thoughts and it was as close to Bella as I was going to get. When we moved back the first thing I did was come to this spot. I use to only come here once a day but for the past month I havent moved. Just like the first time. My family was scared they lose me along with Bella, so killing myself wasnt a option no matter how good that option looked.

"EDWARD CULLEN!" I could hear Alice scream. She has been doing it lately, coming over here everyday and yelling at me to move my butt home or she'll kick it there. Today I have a feeling from her thoughts she was going to do something worse if I dont today. I won't tell you the graphic details but lets just say she has matches to burn a peice of my body after she cut it off. (A/N - hehe I think thats funny, sorry if I offended) Her pixie form came out form the woods behind me and I didnt even turn to look. I heard her step closer and closer until I felt her knee cap on my back.

"Edward." she gritted through her teeth."You need to atleast move! I miss her to but I still come down here to kick you but everyday! You are so depressed you havent hunted in a whole year!!!" She yelled then stopped seeming to calm herself before she got down on her knees and joined me.

"Edward." she said softer almost like a plea. "Please. I miss you. Esme misses you so does Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle, Even Rose is starting to say she misses you!" She paused and dry sobbed for a second. "She wont want this. She would want you to move on." She had a point. I was being my usual selfish self. I have been sitting here feeling sorry for myself while that doesnt help me or my family. But in truth we will never be whole again. We will never be the same. I lost my true love, Alice and Rose lost a sister, Alice lost a best friend, Jasper and Emmett lost a little sister, and Esme and Carlisle lost a daughter. I needed to at least put up a front that I will ever feel again. I needed to get up and hunt before I go anywhere I had ignored my throat because I have worked on completely numbing myself so I cant feel the pain, I dont know what will happen if I suddenly feel again and the first emotion is thirst.

I got off my knees and it felt as if I was moving stone. Which I probably was. I showed no emotion what so ever in my head. I dont even think I can read her mind anymore from lack of use or mabye she was blocking me for some unknown reason. I really dont care anymore. She was happy I was moving but her little speech was making her dry sob like she was pumping a empty well. Or pumping my empty heart.

I didnt wait for her to even blink before I darted off to hunt. I heard her yell after me "Just come home!" I really wasnt paying attention I zoned out and let instinct take over. I was moving so fast even all I could see was blurs. I think I took out a whole family of deer and a couple of moutain lions be fore I was full. maybe this little fast of mine made me fill up easier. Good, because I want to mope in my room for as long as possible nd think of her brown wavy hair and big brown eyes. How If Rose was halfway nice to Bella she be alive. How I was stupid to leave her with someone as self centered as Rosaile? I will never forgive myself for this. I will never move on. And I promise that I'll never be happy again.

ALICE POV!

"Just come home!" I had managed to scream at him while he darted off to do god knows what. Hunt I guess.

I missed Bella so much.

I miss my best friend.

I stayed there and cried letting it all out before I pulled myself back together and put on my happy charade and get back to Jasper. He hasnt been well considering he had to deal with all his saddness plus mine, Carlisle's, Esme's, Emmett's, even Rose's, and he cant get in a mile of Edward with out breaking down and crying or as close as he could get. I wiped at the dirt on my jeans and smoothed down my hair then ran to the car and jumped in the driver seat and set down the road. Lately it has been very hazy with my visions. I have to concentrate to see anything other then a whirl of colors. I was frustrated with it, I am pretty sure that whoever, or whatever, is in my vision isnt in my family because when ever I see a vision of one of them it is cyrstal clear.

Once I foucsed hard, so hard If I was human I would have popped every vein in my body, I swore I saw Bella , but that is impossible. At least Edward was coming home from his little depressed state. Although he will still be the same only move more an be in a house. I'll drag him out by the ear if he goes so long without hunting again. It wasnt safe.

I finally arivied home and jumped out of the car then went to Carlisle to tell him Edward moved. I put my keys on the long rack that holds the keys for all our cars and walked toward the study. The door was closed so I knocked and opened the door and closed it behind me. Carlisle looked up from his desk then looked back down at his work and asked the same question he always does when i get back from giving Edward a peice of my mind.

"He still stone?" and for the first time I didnt have to say yes.

"No. I think he went to hunt. I told him to come home he might actually listen this time." Carlisle dropped the work he was holding and raised his gaze to stare at me with disbelif.

"I know." I said. I didnt have to be Edward or Jasper to know Carlisle was shocked.

"Well, well." Carlisle said getting back from shock to happy. "Esme will be very happy about this." He kept talking but I was pulled into a vision and could only sense he was still talking before he noticed. When I came out of my trance before he had a chance to ask I answered his question.

"Phone is going to ring in a minute." I said "I'll get it." I added while turning around and walking toward t he phone. A vampire, who sounded familiar, named Isabella, which I am going to do anything not to say in fear of the pain, asked if we are going to the All Vampire and Werewolf Meeting which we really a come or die call. 6:28 and 14 seconds exactly I picked up the phone not even let it ring and breathed in our answers.

"HI! I'm Alice! Yes we will be there." She didnt say anything, probably stunned

"Ummmm, I'm Isabella" Oh no.

"okay in two weeks report to Italy and prepare to stay for a 2 weeks to a month." She stated in a very buisness manner.

"Yup! Sure!!!" I chirped and tried to sound cheery so they werent on their toes for a attack. When the get like that they can really get up your butt. So I acted like my normal pre-bella's-death self. "Oh! You dont eat humans?" she questioned, curious.

"Nope." I answered little smuggly. I always felt better than those who are low enough to take a life from someone.

"Great! You can hunt with me once a week. I dont know how the rest can do that to people." I she said in very happy sorta voice. I guess she doesnt meet veggies alot. I actually perked up, not acting perked up, Isa-Isa- when we get there I'm gong to call her Izzy.

After about 10 min of me ranting she laughed "Okay, okay I have to go I'll see you in two weeks." she said while chuckling "Oh how many rooms do you need? 4 right?" she added just as Edward walked though the door. Now I was really perked up. still not normal but better.

"YUP!" I responded.

"Who ever it is Alice stop being so perky it is driving me nuts!" Edward said in a monotoned voice. He had just walked in, covered in blood, standing in the doorway. I smiled the size of the moon, he moved! He was home!

"Ignore him." I went on. "Edward just a grouch. Lost his mate...to well you about 500 years ago."

"Oh I'm so so sorry!" she said. "I wasnt in the group at the time i was actually joined the same year."

"OKAY WELL SEE YOU THE NEXT NEXT MONDAY!!!!" I squealed.

I was happy that Edward had moved again and come home, and Izzy did something to me that made me act like I did around Bella. I really cant wait to meet this Izzy.


	5. Lose Lips Sink Ships

AGAINST THE ODDS

**A/N - HIYA me bord.**

**DISCLAIMER -**

**E - Ali, dont you think you -**

**Me - DONT GIVE ME THAT EDWARD!**

**E - Testy?**

**Me - Very**

**E - You still have to -**

**Me - I WAS GETTING TO THAT!**

**E - Dang**

**Me - I dont own Twilight or that song I used in the last chapter (btw i**

**luv that song!)**

**E - (Steps away)**

**Me - (Steps closer) I may be testy but you still HOTT!**

**BELLAS POV -**

The life of the main mate. Ughhh. Felix has to much laundery. I mean we only need one outfit really. Jezzzz. I already called every vampire and werewolf, sent some of the gaurd to find normads, Doubled checked the food deliver, made sure tourist are coming from all over, gave the town warning, which is hard to do without exposure but I did. Felix just sat in his little room and worried over something I dont know what though. I just stares into space and It takes a megaphone to pull him out. I do too much work.

"Hello Bella." Said Mike.

We found him in Fork, Washington when he was 24. At first he acted like he knew me but once he talked to Felix it stopped so I guess it was in my mind. Now even though I'm married he hits on me. Every. Single. Day. Felix hates it, I have to calm him down so he doesnt kill him. I figured it out the hard way when Felix ripped him to shreds I found him before he threw Mike in the fire. Took him 5 years to reasemble

"Hey, Mike." I replid with Felix's stuff still in my hands.

"I'll get that." He said and grabbing the basket at vampire speed before I could object. Oh Mike, still overly helpful, even as a vampire. Wait what? Oh well. We walked in silents for a few minutes until he hit his usual rant. Once he relized I didnt care he stopped.

"So alot of vampires coming, huh?" No duh Mike.

"Yes." I said preparing my self for his small talk

"One might even know you." He said in a very. I-Know-Something-You-Dont-Know voice. I stopped dead in my tracks and whirled toward him.

"What!" I questioned half excited half stunned

"I'm just saying. A vampire could have known you real well when you were human."

"What are you saying Mike?!?!" Now I excited I might finally know my life!

He smirked at my reaction "Well if I remember corr-"

"Mike! I've been looking for you." Said Felix in a deadly tone.

Mike suddenly got paniced and looked stressed and nervous. I know Felix is a little scary but come on! There is something up.

"Ummm....Well....I was just...-"

"Going to help me out. Right Mike?"

"Yes master!" Mike said while he gingerly handed me the basket back and ran to Felix's side. I stared after them like a deer in head lights. I wanted to tell Felix to wait but if I objected the masters orders, no matter what postion I am in, I would be punished so I kept my mouth shut. I turned back around back toward the laundry room. I have a feeling I will never hear what Mike was going to say. So does this mean my unknown past is coimg back to haunt me?

**FELIX POV!**

I was sitting in me and Bella's room and spacing out. Thinking of all the things that could go wrong in this meeting. The one I took Bella from I remember nothing about. His name started with a E and he was a vegatin. I am pretty sure that is all I am going to be able to remember. I keep spacing out trying to remember or thinking of E making Bella remember and leaving me which is unbearable. I can tell Bella is a little concerned over me but i cant tell her about him. I just need to deal with him myself. I got up and walked out the door then started to wander in the hallway dazed like usual. I dont know how long it was before I smelt Bella. I smiled to myself and headed in her direction i didnt notice before but Mike was with her. Oh how I loathe him. He always hits on Bella even though she is mine. And she will stay that way, i wont let her get away from me. I was not quite sure what to do when i found out he knew Bella as a human. I.....convinced him......To act like he never meet Bella before and he obeyed. She was a little blow by his first reaction to her and his second, but she blew it off and blamed it on herself like always.

"So alot of vampires coming, huh?" Mike said. A tone that said I know something but Bella didnt pick it up.

"Yes." Bella said total unintrested

"One might even know you." I cant believe it. He was going to break his promise to me, his ruler.

Bella stopped dead in her tracks and whirled toward him.

"What!" she exclaimed

"I'm just saying. A vampire could have known you real well when you were human." My anger was coursing through me. He already let too much

slip out, I need to take care of him!

"What are you saying Mike?!?!" Now I was pissed

I need to step in now before he does something that he will regret

"Well if I remember corr-" he started but I cut him off.

"Mike! I've been looking for you." I said letting my angry out in my voice.

Mike suddenly got paniced and looked stressed and nervous.

"Ummm....Well....I was just...-"

"Going to help me out. Right Mike?" I said in fake sweet tone

"Yes master!" Mike said while he gingerly handed Bella the basket back and ran to my side.

Bella swung on her heel. Not asking questions and contuined her way. I turned around and he followed like a puppy going to get a human booster shot. We walked into the study. The only place in the castle that was sound proof.

"I'm sooooo sooo sooo sorrrry master! I dont know what came over me I

just - "

I cut him off but a movement in my hand. I let the silents drag out carrying the tention with it. I slowly turned on my heel face down. I took a unnessecary breath and raised my head and spoke. "No need. All is forgiven." I said and I smile grew on my face. Mike relaxed. I added casually. "But I do need to know you will never do it again." I said smile still in place.

"Oh no need master! It wont!!!!"

"Well i will make sure of that." I stepped closer to him and added in a deadly whisper. "But I will make sure you cant ever say anything slip again."

Before Mike could react I gribbed both sides of his head and ripped it off and threw it to the floor. Even though it was the second time I ripped his head off it still felt as good. Bella must never know about E and I will make sure of it.


	6. Not Ready To Make Nice

**YEAH I ADDED A SONG TO THIS ONE AND A WAR!!!! read to find out why. **

** A/N - HOPE YOU LIKE IT! More twist to come! **

** Disclaimer E - Disclaimer time you - **

**Me - Yes yes I dont own Twilight **

**E - Wow, I didnt have to dazzle you into it**

** Me - I like Chocolate Herseys company **

**E - We know **

**Me - Free chocolate if I say Chocolate rocks? **

**Herseys company - okay**

** Edward - Oh no plez! she is enuf of a spaz with out it! **

**Me - TO LATE! CHOCOLATE ROCKS! **

**E - urghhh **

** Apov **

I had to tell the family about the mandatory vampire/werewolf meeting. Carlisle will bit the bullet probably and go. Rose will go and feel guilty every minute we are there. Emmett will follow Rose and will get even more serious while over there, which is hard considering I think he now wants to be a laywer. Jasper will do whatever I do and I honsesty dont think a little rebel is worth mine and his death.

I blocked my mind from Edward though I dont even know if he can read minds anymore. He hasnt used his power in 500 years or real paid attention to it.

"EVERYBODY IN THE LIVING ROOM!" I yelled up the stairs then added after a few seconds "NOW!" I sat legs crossed on the glass table facing the stairs and as soon as i sat down they rushed in one by one asking whats wrong. Ignored them to till i relized Edwards not coming down. "EDWARD YOU COME DOWN TOO OR I SWEAR TO GOD I"LL PULL YOU OUT BY YOUR HAIR AND MAKE YOU LISTEN TO EMMETTS DAY!" I theartened, and Edward came zipping down the stairs cause he knew I do it.

"HEY!" Emmett shouted in defense. I blew him off.

I've done It before, Emmett is like a little kid and he is like a freaking women when if comes to talking about his day only more mindless droning about his work out then gossip. It was rather annoying.

I sat up and moved in front of the TV. Everyone was getting nervous about what I was baout to say because I was silent. I was never silent. I rehearsed in my head how I was going to say this and no one asked what was going on and lt me think. I decide to go the brutle honest way.

"In two weeks we have to go to see the voulti" I said in a monotoned voice. Esme's face crumpled,Carlisle sat back. Jasper made his way to me to but a hand on my shoulder, Rose stayed still but eyes grew wide, and Emmett and both jumped up and and snarled then Edward lauched himself at the door but Rose and Emmett, who were closest to him, stopped him midair and held him down.

"Let her finish!" Rose let out in a growl. Edward stuggled for a few more minutes before his kicking lessened and he became still. Rose was the first to slowly let him go, then Emmett. Edward sat up and but didnt get to his feet but but crossed his legs and put his heah in his hands and let out a sob.

I hated seeing Edward like this. I coutinued so my family would get back to business.

"It is a all Vampire and Werewolf meeting. Every last one of us must attend unless we have a reason why not to accepted by the voulti which we dont have. Ever since Aro died they have became much more hostatle so we cant let them think we hold a grudge for.....For....For Bella." "I want them to pay." Edward muttered. Head still in his hands. He lifted his hands and repeated himself but we just sat staring at him. Go up against the voulti? I dont think it ever work. We need to make a decision before i can see if we will live or not. I mean I guess we can call in help. They cant read thoughts anymore because of Aro's death.

"Well?" Edward said getting up. "They have been getting away with murder for to long! Killing innocents, not to mention their hunting styles. They killed Bella with no reason to do so."

"We could probably find more who would help us." I interjected.

"The wolfs would help too."Added Emmett.

"I could probably make everyone very violent that will lead to eveybody killing someone." Jasper piped in

"THIS IS SUCICIDE!" Rose roared. She balled he hand into a fist till I thought her knickles pop off.

"Well what should we do? Let them contuine this, this injustce?" Edward asked angry

"I just dont want to lose any of you. I couldnt stand it... Again...." Rose said in a very soft sad tone. As much as her distain for Bella showed in the past, Bella was the only human ever to touch her heart and stay there she could really remember. She loved her like anyone of us, but showed it to no one, not even herself. That was until Bellas death showed her she actually cared.

"So what is your plan for attack?" Emmett said. Taking Roses soft side as a yes. Everyone talked about plans as I looked into our future......Nothing. I paniced and looked for the voulti.....Nothing....How? WHAT! But!!!?!?!? when I came back to reality apperently my confusion and panic was clear in my face. I explained my visions of nothing blackness.

"They must have found someone who could block us." Carlisle thought outloud. "It is the only explaination." he added.

"So we are going into this blind?"Esme asked in a scared voice. Carlisle nodded and Esme put her head on his shoulder letting her hair become a screen between us and her and she dry sobbed. The talked stragtey while I looked over and over again. Nothing. I sighed in frustation and sorrow. We didnt even notice that someone had turned on the radio, or maye someone never turned it off. Either way in the back round I could hear 'Not Ready To Make Nice' from the Dixie Chicks.

I walked across the room and turned it up. I even hummed along thinking of the Voulti and Bella.

_"Forgive, sounds good Forget, I'm not sure I could _

_They say time heals everything _

_But I'm still waiting_

_ I'm through with doubt _

_There's nothing left for me to figure out _

_I've paid a price _

_And I'll keep paying"_ Esme noticed the song and laughed at the irony. Rose dry sobbed slightly and ran out the door as fast as she could.

_" I'm not ready to make nice _

_I'm not ready to back down _

_I'm still mad as hell and I don't have time to go round and round and round _

_It's too late to make it right _

_I probably wouldn't if I could_

_ 'Cause I'm mad as hell Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should _

_ I know you said Can't you just get over it I_

_t turned my whole world around _

_And I kind of like it _

_ I made my bed and I sleep like a baby _

_With no regrets and I don't mind sayin' _

_It's a sad sad story when a mother will teach her_

_ Daughter that she ought to hate a perfect stranger _

_And how in the world can the words that I said _

_Send somebody so over the edge _

_That they'd write me a letter Sayin' that I better shut up and sing Or my life will be over"_

_I probably look weird singing like this but in my mind it was a battle cry and a memorial. _

_ I'm not ready to make nice I'm not ready to back down _

_I'm still mad as hell and I don't have time to go round and round and round _

_It's too late to make it right I probably wouldn't if I could _

_'Cause I'm mad as hell Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should _

_ I'm not ready to make nice I'm not ready to back down _

_I'm still mad as hell and I don't have time to go round and round and round _

_It's too late to make it right I probably wouldn't if I could _

_'Cause I'm mad as hell Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should _

_Forgive, sounds good Forget, I'm not sure I could _

_They say time heals everything_

_ But I'm still waiting"_

Even though this song was about the country and about how the Dixie Chicks made a statement about how they didnt support a war it applied well here. We werent going to make nice. We were going to make even. They will pay if it is the last thing I do.

Edward must have been think the same thing cause in our moment of silence he said "They cant get away with this."

Oh how I support that.

No one said anything. I wanted to say something but I could find voice. Neither could anyone at that moment. We may never be the same without Bella but the Voulti wont be the same after us.

**A/N - WAR OF THE VAMPIRES!!!! I was listen to that song when I got to that part of the story and I was like. Huh it fits so well. So I put it in. I also wanted Edward to sing Kyrptonite or How to save a life maybe both. Just tell me if you dont like the whole song Idea or you have any other ideas for my story. (again dont worry total EXB person just may take time to get there.... maybe... mwhaha. Who likes Felix more???)**

**A/N - I wrote this in early 7th grade. Its so old, i had to post it though haha. Read my other stuff. Muuuuuuch better haha.**


	7. We Have Guests

**Bella's pov**

This week has been moving slowly. My work is never done. I have been looking for Mike to agologize on my husbands behalf because he looked like he may have threatened him again but he is nowhere to be seen. The guest are suppose to arrive today and I have been busy making sure every room is in order. Felix is already in his place in the front room waiting for the first to arrive and I was heading there now.

I dressed my best today with my favorite black v-neck flowing knee length dress with a thick red belt and matching flats I had my hair in a side pony and red lipstick.

I didnt like to dress up but I was good at it.

I pushed open the front door and it stubbornly moved open. If we all weren't all freakishly strong Immortals none of us ever be able to get past this door. Like always everyone turned their head to me and bowed down as I made my way to Felix. It was deadly silent the only sound anyone could hear was my flats clicking on the hard cold stone floor with every step. I reached Felix's side and everyone regained their posture and lifted their head. I put my hand on Felix's shoulded and he moved his hand on top of mine. I rubbed his shoulder as he spaced out again when the receptionist came out and said the La Push werewolfs are here. Felix didnt move.

"Felix?" he stood still "FELIX!" I shouted, everyone in the room stared at me knowing if they did that to him they be dead right now.

"Oh, sorry Bella I just have things on my mind."

"What is with you lately." I said concern coating my voice

"Nothing I am just worried I guess." He said a little distant. I didnt buy it but I let it drop.

"Okay..." I leaned down and gave him a kiss when the doors squealed open.

6 werewolfs stepped through with 2 of our guard behind them and the others tensed and moved a foot closer to Felix and I. The pack didnt look at me and Felix as they stepped into the center of the room instead they watched the guard for sudden movement. I could feel every step echo off the marble stone sent a vibration of tention to everyone in the room. I of coarse had nothing against the wolfs in fact my friend Lily was one but I never see her because Felix wished against it. I suddenly relized that the werewolfs and vampires can never get along that this whole meeting was on the brink of the knife. One slip we all fall and get hurt or even die. I stiffened and quickly tried to relax. I needed this to be painless for everyones sake. Everyone was dead silent and the wolves still didnt look at us I was the only one brave enough to shatter the silence. I cleared my throat and took over Felix's speech.

"Hello, I'm -" I started but I was cut off by the taller one cut me off

"Bella?" he questioned looking stunned.

"Ummm, yes...Well anyway and you all are?"

"You dont remember us?"

"I dont think so." I said confused and guilty because I obviously hurt him some how.

"What have you done to her!" He asked steering he transforming anger to Felix. He stepped foward out of his little huddled group and straight at Felix. He was shaking uncontrolable and I think I could actually see steam coming out of his ears. Felix stood up quickly and pushed me behind him. I tried to look over is shoulder but he was to tall so peaked under his arm.

"I would never do anything to her! How dare you say such a thing!" Felix asked outraged. I saw his fist tighten in restaint not to give him a upper punch. I held his arm with my hands to calm him down and extra renforce him in his restitance. We had slipped off the brink and were now falling. TO what fate can not be determined until one either calmed down or threw a punch.

"She remembers nothing! If it was the Bella I kno she never join you and your habits!" The wolf repild

"She doesnt have our habits she drinks animals! Look at her eyes! I would never make her do something she didnt want!" The man looked over Felix's shoulder at me and looked me dead in the eyes. He looked very familar i had to give him that, but I just dont remember him. Was it possible he knows about my past I had forgotten long ago? Is he the answer to all my unanswered questions?

**Jacobs Pov**

I moved my head to look directly into her eyes which I usually try to avoid doing to avoid drooling but I did. Exactly what he said, her eyes were topaz, but they still had the same effect they had on me when she was human and thoses topaz eyes were brown 500 years ago. She stared back into my eyes looking like she was thinking hard about something and I got lost in her stare.

That face that I missed some much, thought dead for so long was back, but still dead, changed, and cold, but back and sorta alive. I forgot about everything around me, the pack, Felix, life, all there was is Bella. She eventually looked away from me breaking our little staring contest to go and comfort her little Felix which made me angry again. He took away her everything, made Charlie go into a coma and die thinking his only daughter died to the hands of a sick murderer. Of course he was dead, but the look on his face when he first saw the police give up, the look of a man who lost everything. The spark in his eyes long gone, dulled, watching him slowly waste until his heart couldnt take it anymore, mentally and physcially. He was at fault. If it was the last thing I do he will pay for everything he has inflicted on us.

**Felixs pov**

Not another person from Bellas past who likes to hit on her! I thought I live in peace after I took care of that E person from something clan. Edwin? Esther? Elliot? Ugh.

Bella broke her little staring contest with the wolf and tried to soothe me. I couldnt help but smirk, the fact Bella cared for me drove him insane I could tell. She moved from behind me to inbewteen us with her back to me and spoke.

"Okay everyone calm down, I Will take you all to your rooms and werewolf dinner is at 6 PM. I know you are all worried about vampires while you sleep but I assure you eveyone has been taken care of if even one of you are harmed their will be death to pay." All the vampires seem to tense. The wolfs relaxed to the vampires fear becase they also know their would be hell and a half to pay if you mess with Bella. It was silent as she let her threat sink in before walked away toward the door and added over her shoulder

"Follow me please." the wolfs obeyed and quickly filled in the space between Bella and them. I still hear her instructing who will be in who's room as she walked down the hallway and made small chat. As fast as she was gone she was back with no following came to my side. I stood up and Held her to me and pulled her head in and kissed her with the mmost passion I ever had. As soon as the kiss started ahe pullled away alittle but I didnt let go.

"I have to take care of the food situation apperently Sam has alergys to some food." she mumbled into my chest. I slowly let her go and watched her walk way.

"I'll have Sophie get you when the next guest come becaus eyou need to show them to their rooms." She stopped and turned to me, she made a bowing movement and answered

"Yes, master." and turned back and disapeared behind the door. This wolf may put up a problem with me. With this one I may not wait for him to blow it before I take care of him.

As I was pondering this golden eyed vampires stepped through the doorway and were intoduced by Drew.

**A/N - Haha, sorry I haven't updated in ages and ages! I have all the chapters done until chapter 13. I will post the next one once I get 10 reviews. Bribery? Yes... You could say that... Read my other stuff! Much better trust me, haha! We Are Lost is pretty popular. Same with Wife Swap. Wife Swap I will update once school is out. When I have time. I really should be studying now. Whatever [:**

**Remember... Review = Love**

**Love = Writing**

**Writing = Updates**

**Updates = Reviews**

**Circle of Love, people. Circle of Love.**


	8. Taken Care Of

**BELLAS POV!**

"Yeah he told me he is allergic to dairy something like that." I was telling the only vampire caterer known...AGAIN! I knew nothing about food since I dont remember cooking and I havent had any in 500 years but i had a feeling it should be this hard. I was about to go over this again when a little red head bounced into the room and called me out.

"Bellllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! We have some more veggies here." Sophie sang. She was always so bubbly and happy. She was my best friend but I couldnt hang out with Felix and her at the same time because Felix told me he absolutle hated her. Which, frankly, I dont get. Sophie always reminded me of someone and whenever she would force me into her room to dress up and play Barbie Bella I always got major deja vu, I told Felix about that feeling and Sophie has given me alot less makeover since. Maybe the two things are related, I really dont know.

"Okay Sophie, be right out." I said rumaging to put everything back in it's place so I dont lose it, and grabbed the room asignments off my desk and walked out the door, escorted by Sophie I closed the door behind me and Sophie raced over to her spot next to the study. I could feel the eyes on my back as I sucked in a deep breath and swung on my heels to face the vampires, to be greeted with 5 pairs or friendly golden eyes. I walked toward the coven and no one made a sound all that could be heard was my shoes on the marble, yet again.

I reached the group, smiled and uncluched my clipboard and fliped to the Non-Human eating Vampires.

"Name?" I requested, looking up at them smile still in place, I always felt more comfortable around the veggies

"Denali" The strawberry blonde answered me while she played with her hands. oblivously nervous. I found the coven name easily and read off the vampires within the coven.

"Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen, Eleazar?"

"Yes that is us." Responded the Blonde.

"Okay well I'm Isabella, I'll show you to your rooms, come to me with any problems I'm always in the study. There are Werewolfs here but you must not lose your temper and they promise to do the same, step out of bounds and we will take care of you." I said and then added under my breath low enough for only them to hear.

"They make me say that, but seriously respect the wolfs." I looked over the room assignments and contunied my little speech.

"Okay hunting is at 6. Same time as the wolfs dinner. Yes we will feed everyday, we find it makes everyone a littl less stressed. If you will follow me I'll show you to your rooms. One room for Kate, Tanya, and Irina and and another for Carmen and Eleazar." I turned around and headed toward the vampire wing and called over my shoulder.

"Follow me please." I could hear them speed up to follow right behind me. I opened the door and held it open until they were all in and then closed it behind me.

"So who exactly is who?" I asked

"I'm Tanya." Piped the blonde."This is Eleazar, Carmen, Irina, and Kate." she stated as she pointed in the direction of the owner of the names she listed.

"Okay. So where do you all come from?" I asked. Small chat was never my thing but I felt it relived the stress of this situation especially since we are often feared. I quickly became close to this coven they were all very nice. Once I showed them to their rooms I ran at vampire speed back to the study and prepared for more tention. With all the guest I had found one thing always true. They get here, they stay quiet, you can cut the tention with knife, they find out i'm not like the rest, all is well, more come and the cycle restarts.

**LATER THAT DAY!**

I flipped through pappers and pappers, called several numbers and filled almost every room. Felix was like his normal self asking me to get this and that inbetween the times some of my plannning didnt go wrong and I had to fix. The last 2 vampire covens were coming and according to what my book says. Cullens and Cuttings.

I waited next to Felix as the next coven came in. They were also veggitans I saw as they nervously made their way to the center of the room. I relaxed because usually the veggies are easier to deal with, less demanding and more human. Instead of waiting for them to walk to the center as always I got impatient and meet them halfway there.

"Hi! I'm Isabella!" I started and got into the same speech I have given hundreds of times that day.

"And you all are?" I asked. "

I'm Carly, this is Emma, my mate, that is Daisy, Eric's mate, that is Alison, Jame's mate, and this is Edwin. We are the Cuttings." I looked around and Edwin was giving me the weirdest look, but i brushed it off most of the veggies reacted the same way to me, finding it strange I eat animals rather than humans and breaking a old Voulti tradtion. I flipped though the clip board and found there names and room asignments. "Okay your riiigh-" I started off but Felix jerked the clipboard out of my hands and cut me off.

"I'll get this family for you Bella you can get the next one." Felix said but it sounded more like a command. I was stunned Felix never did things for me. I always did things for him. What was so special about this family? Is it just he want to get out of this room? I kept asking myself tons of questions as they ran through my head, but I resolved one thing. Something is up. I stood there in shock for a couple of seconds, like a deer in headlights. I could feel my jaw had dropped. I quickly regained myself and tried to spilt out a answer.

"Umm.. yes!...Of course master..." I said and then showed him whos room is in what and he went on his way. I stayed were I was mouth sliding from my control and dropping yet again as I watched Felix even try to make small chat with them. SMALL CHAT! Something was up and it was huge, first Mike now this. I didnt move a inch when Felix came back 10 minutes later and threw me the clipboard.

"Go back into the study and do what ever you do all day." He requested. I pulled myself back together and bowed down.

"Yes master." I responded and made my way to the study.

**FELIXS POV!**

I hated sitting here. So boring. True Bella did all the real work but I had to welcome them. Bella had everything under control for now so she was by my side and waiting the next arrival, egar as I was for this to end but not for the same reasons. So far I havent greeted anyone who could be Bella's old flame. Only people close to wha I remember and missing one of the big descriptions. It had to be either the next coven or the last or maybe I dont have to take car of him maybe he is already dead. Just as I swarmed the possiblitlys the next coven of vampires stepped int he door. Bella didnt wait for them to make it to the center of the room instead she ran up to them and launched into her normal speech.

"Hi! I'm Isabella!" she started and went on the same speech I have heard hundreds of times that day.

"And you all are?" she final asked when her litttle rant was done.

"I'm Carly, this is Emma, my mate, that is Daisy, Eric's mate, that is Alison, Jame's mate, and this is Edwin. We are the Cuttings." I looked around and Edwin was giving Bella a look and I didn't like it, but I contained my opinions anyway. This always happened and I always hated it.

Wait, Non-human eating vampires, a coven that started with the letter C and has a E single vampire, has 7 members, and all the names remind me of that mystery coven. Now I understand why Edwin was giving Bella that strange look. He remembers her, He still loves her, we wont last the night If I have anything to say for it. Bella flipped though the clip board and found there names and room asignments.

"Okay your riiigh-" she started off but I ran up behind her, jerked the clipboard out of her hands cutting her off.

"I'll get this family for you Bella you can get the next one." I said but it sounded more like a command. Bella was stunned, eyes wide in shock and she looked like a deer caught in headlights. I could praticly see all the questions running through her head but she kept her mouth shut like she should and regained herself.

"Umm.. yes!...Of course master..." she said and then showed me whos room is in what and I went on my way. Bella stayed were her was mouth sliding from my control and dropping yet again as she watched me try to make small chat with them. I showed all the mates there room and then procededd to go to the very back.

"Where are we going? Shouldnt I be with my family?" Little Edwin asked.

"The rooms next to them are booked dont worry we have a special room taken out just for you." I said my criminal intentions coating my voice but he stupidly coutinued to follow me into the farrest part of the castle. No one was back here, everyone was in the front waiting for the last coven.

"Here we are." I said stopping in front of the weapon closet.

"Here is your room, call me it you need anything." I added fake sweet covering my voice. I started down the hall again as he turned to unlock the door at human speed. I quickly ran over to him gribbed the sides of his head and pulled quickly before he could so much as peep.

"You arent getting Bella. No one will. She is mine. Always will be." I said the the disfigured head. I kicked his now useless body way from the door and opened the supply closet. I shredded his body into millions of peices in 3 minutes flat, and threw each peice into the supply closet. I picked up a few parts and the head and closed the door to the closet behind me. I walked into the room next to the weapon closet and but Edwins head next to Mikes. and told them both.

"Wait here." I chuckled slightly. "Like you have a choice."

Most would think I am insane but I am just protecing what is mine. Bella. Now no one will take her from me, not if I can help it.

**A/N - I MADE FELIX EVIL! Dont be hatin' Edward in next chapter my home skillet. (Okay Gansta...not so much me...)**


End file.
